


Don't Romanticize Me

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: And they all just came pouring out in this fic, Bi Leah, Bisexual Garrett, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, I just needed to get my headcanons in guys, I went too far?, LGBT spectrum, M/M, Nick Eisner is the only straight, Pan Abby, Sorry Not Sorry, almost everyone is gay, dealing with issues in a healthy manner, friends being too supportive, heh, romanticizing sexuality, so much support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Uh.... just read it.





	Don't Romanticize Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even hecking know what the tense of this junk is. But I think I love it.

Listen, I’m not even quite sure when it stopped being cute. I really wish I could paint a nice diagram for you or a line in the sand or some shit and just “this right here. You can’t cross over it. This is when you have gone too far.” 

It started out with what I felt was a normal reaction for my friends to have with my first boyfriend. Just because I couldn’t jump on board with their relationships, didn’t mean they were doing anything wrong. Us gays need the support, man. There isn’t enough out there. So I really appreciated it, okay. It was nice to be able to hold Bram’s hand and not be terrified my friends were going to try to burn me at the metaphorical stake or whatever. 

It was nice.

But then. Then then then. 

It just didn’t stop. Like, there was definitely a point in which it should have gone from “Aw you guys are so cute.” to “Gross, Si. Get a room.” 

I just don’t know when it was. I tried really hard to stifle my growing annoyance, okay. I did. I guess I thought I should be grateful. How many people don’t have any friends or anyone because of their sexuality? What right did I have to be annoyed that someone was too supportive?

And then I did some reading online and I realized, I actually very much had a right to it. Because I’m not some fictional character, my sexuality isn’t a kink, and she had no fucking right. So I let it fester for a little while.

I was hoping against everything she would eventually switch over like everyone else. But she just. Kept. Doing it. Commenting on our hand holding our my blushing or the way Bram looked at me. Like a voice over on a movie. 

Abby Suso had become my personal nightmare. I determined I would talk to it with her because she was my friend and I wasn’t just going to shut her out for it. That wasn’t remotely fair. 

But the day I prepared myself for the pep talk, she and Nick broke up and that was just such a fuckstorm of a disaster, I couldn’t bring myself to say a word about it even when she tearily said, “I wish I could have a relationship like you do. You and Bram are just so perfect.”

Stop romanticising my life, Abby Suso. 

And if you’re wondering why I would even talk to Abby when Nick and I were closer friends, here’s the thing. They refused to tell us why they broke up, so I wasn’t picking sides. If they could eat at the same lunch table, I was talking to both of them like normal. 

Maybe I just don’t like change. Sue me.

Anyways, once that ridiculousness passed, I had to build up the courage all over again. This time I talked to Bram about it. I thought maybe he could help, but he just shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Si. I mean it does bug me, but I think it’s just because I don’t like that much attention. But if it really is bothering you, you definitely should talk to her about it. You have a right to your feelings, you know?”

Which was a pretty rational way of looking at it, so I went for it. I pulled her aside at lunch, suggesting we go for a drive instead. Maybe she agreed because eating around Nick was still hard or something. I don’t know. I guess I’d have a hard time eating around Bram if he and I broke up. One year was a long time. 

We drove for a little while and I gathered my thoughts. “Hey, Abby?”

“Yeah, Si?” she asked, looking up from where she had been fiddling with the radio.

“You know I want to talk to you about something?” I asked, taking a left hand turn. 

She turned the music off. “Yeah, I know.”

“Okay, so please hear me out. You’ve got to knock it off. What you’re doing with me and Bram? You’re… you’re romanticising my relationship because we’re gay and it just… makes me really uncomfortable. And I know it’s because we’re gay because when Leah dated Garrett you got fed up with it within a week, but when Garrett started dating Cal, you were just as gross about it as you are with Bram and I. I mean… maybe not as bad… but like. You’ve got to treat me like I’m normal, Abs. My relationship is just as difficult as a straight one. Sexuality has no impact on how easy a relationship is, okay. I’m not a movie character, and you have no right to… to act like that. I work really hard to make my love for Bram as annoying for everyone else involved as possible, so please just get annoyed and call us gross and tell us to get a room or whatever.” 

Abby was silent for a minute and I could see her processing what I’d said. I supposed it was a lot to take in, so I let her. 

“I’m so sorry, Si. I had no idea.” 

And then she was honest to God crying and I almost yelled at her because how dare she cry when she was in the wrong but I could tell she honestly felt bad and there was maybe more going on. She and Nick had just broken up two weeks ago.

“Is this about Nick?” I asked hesitantly when she didn’t stop crying.

“I’m pansexual.” 

The words hit me so hard, I actually braked in the middle of the street. Luckily it was a neighborhood road and no one was anywhere near me. “You what?”

And I saw her lip wobble and realized that was the wrong reaction completely. “Wait, no. Okay. Abby, hey. It’s okay. You of all people know that I literally have no problem with sexuality, okay? I support you. It’s fine. I still love you and all that jazz. But you know that doesn’t give you an excu-”

“No! I know. I really am sorry. I think you guys just inspired me and I went a little overboard. I’d just never seen an openly queer couple before and I went totally overboard. And I’m sorry.”

“Wait is that why Nick broke up with you?” I demanded suddenly, my brain trying to put things together with stupid Simon logic. 

She shook her head adamantly and I relaxed. “No, no. Nothing like that. We broke up because I like someone else and that wasn’t fair to him. I honestly think I’ve been taking it so hard because I had a good thing and it’s wrecked by a painful crush that’s never going to be reciprocated.”

And then it was like the puzzle just fucking clicked into place and i just Got It. “Oh my God. Oh my God.” I finally pulled myself together long enough to move the car to the side of the road when someone started honking behind me to get out of their way. Which was fair. “Abby Suso. You like Leah, don’t you?”

Her face went so flushed so hard I actually thought she might pass out from blood in the wrong places. I don’t know. Maybe it’s possible. People could probably pass out from blushing too hard. I didn’t even need the soft little yeah to confirm my theory. Her face totally said it all.

“Abby, you are so so stupid.” I snorted. 

Her expression went from embarrassed to furious so quickly I thought she might punch me in the face so I hurriedly continued what I was saying.

“Listen I’m telling you this only because I love you both. You need to talk to her. Like I’m driving you back to school right now. I won’t say anymore because it’s your decision and you get to decide when to come out, but please talk to her.” I pleaded as I drove back to school as fast as possible without breaking the speed limit.

Who would have thought Abby and Leah would be pining over each other in a totally reciprocated scenario. 

Honestly, I can’t believe I thought Leah liked Nick all that time.

Straight shouldn’t be the default. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me and increase the likelihood I'll post more Spierfeld sooner (hopefully better written than this one though, lol)


End file.
